The present invention relates to fluid-operated power tools.
Fluid-operated power tools, such as for example hydraulic torque wrenches, use a reaction element to react against a neighboring object. Such a reaction element can be formed as a reaction arm which is adjustable in several positions 360.degree. around an axis of the cylinder-piston unit of the power drive. In the known power tool the reaction arm is provided with inner splines which cooperate with outer splines on the cylinder portion of the power drive. However, this has a substantial disadvantage. The outer splines of the cylinder portion in some instances abut themselves against a stationary object, such as for example a wall or the pipe, and the splines can get crushed. As a result, the reaction arm can not be mounted anymore for applications where the reaction arm abuts against an adjacent nut.